


Made Of Stars

by kingdomfaraway



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drama, Establish Relationship, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomfaraway/pseuds/kingdomfaraway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Major character death.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Made Of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Major character death.

When Jack leaves again he promises he'll be back. He uses the same eyes he always does when talking to Ianto and he believes him.

Everyone believes him, they have to.

But days become weeks, weeks become months and eventually like time always does, it moves on. It stops becoming, "longest time Jack's been away" to "Jack's away" and eventually there isn't much talk of Jack. Torchwood changes with time, people leave, people stay, eventually like life always does, it moves on.

But Ianto waits.

-

Ianto sees Jack everywhere. In cafes reading newspapers, on building tops, walking down alleys but it's always the same. Just a moment glance and when he looks again, Jack's never there. Just a shadow, just a thought, just a wish.

 -

Ianto marries a beautiful girl he met outside of Torchwood named Virginia. It's a good 7 or so years since Jack's left and she makes him smile. She understands the job, places a tiny hand on his back when he's scared or upset. At the wedding Ianto thinks he sees Jack standing in the back, greycoat and all but when he looks again no one's there. No one is ever there. A year after their marriage Virginia gives birth to their only child, a baby boy.

When she asks Ianto if he has a family name he wants to pass down, Ianto only hesitates for a moment before, "Jack."

-

Ianto leaves Torchwood when he's old, too old for fights, battles and losing. He thinks he's lucky, when he leaves alive, not like Owen or Tosh, or the others who would go to replace them. Gwen leaves before him, chooses children and Rhys over it. The decision, Ianto knows, is easier because Jack's gone. And he knows he stays waiting so long, because of Jack.

When Ianto and Gwen aren't Torchwood anymore and just Ianto and Gwen they met every Sunday for breakfast. Sometimes all they talk about is Jack, sometimes just a little and sometimes not at all. Ianto can see something in Gwen's eyes, something small and fleeting but it's always there. She's still holding out for him, like Ianto is. Still just waiting and believing that Jack will keep his word and he'll be back.

When time moves on, they see less and less of each other but Ianto still sees it in her eyes even when she's dying.

 

-

Virginia dies when Jack is still young and Ianto doesn't marry again. He thinks he sees Jack at her funeral and doesn't look away, stares at the ghost and waits till his eyes are over watered with tears. When he blinks them away, Jack's gone.

He's cursed, he knows. The ones he loves will never stay, they will always go.

Ianto will always just be waiting.

_

When Ianto's just old enough he thinks he sees Jack one last time. A tall dark stranger and Ianto knows by now what will happen. He looks away but when he looks back again, he's still there. Ianto can hardly breath. Jack comes to his door and he's there.

He's just like Ianto remembers him, still beautiful, still young, still Jack.

"You've cursed me, Jack." Ianto says, balls his fists, clenching hard. He holds back tears but it never works. Jack hugs him close, wordless and warm.

"Ianto, Ianto."

His voice sounds the same and Ianto feels it deep down inside. Jack holds him and Ianto cries into his shoulder. "You came back, you came back."

"I promised you, I would."

"The others, they've all gone, Jack. I'm the only one left, I'm so alone."

Jack pulls away and looks into Ianto's eyes and kisses his forehead. "Come with me. I've come back just to get you."

"I'm old Jack," Ianto says softly, he can't stop saying Jack's name. It feels as if forever had gone by since he's said it and Jack's said his.

"So am I, Ianto."

They leave that night, Ianto packs nothing and they go to the stars. Jack takes him to the end of the universe and they stare into the vast emptiness of space.

Ianto doesn't feel alone.

 

-

They sleep in a tiny bed in a big room and Jack just holds him.

"I went back for you so many times," Jack whispers into his ear. "I couldn't take you then. I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry, so sorry."

Ianto's asleep but Jack still whispers.

 

-

In the morning when Jack wakes, he knows what happens. He's always known what will happen. He leaves the room and walks to see the dying universe again

He's standing there when the Doctor approaches.

"You knew what was going to happen?" He asked Jack, standing beside him.

"I've known for a very long time. You aren't mad?"

"I understand."

"I just couldn't let him die alone like that, Doctor. I made him a promise, years ago. I couldn't just leave. He had to know."

The Doctor reaches out and puts an arm on Jack's shoulder, strong and reassuring.


End file.
